Cobarde
by Mills Rathbone
Summary: Una chica, un mes. Podría hablarle sin que los demás me lo reprochen. Elegiría a Bella sin dudas. Encontraría la forma de evitar cumplir la apuesta.Pero es que mejor oportunidad que esta no tendría. ExB.
1. ¡Sonríe!

**¡Hola a todos! De más está decir que este es mi primer fic (:, ojalá alguien lo lea jaja,**

**Los personajes y la saga Twilight son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

  
**

Capitulo 1: ¡Sonríe!

BPOV

_We'll be singing  
When were winning  
We'll be singing_

_I get knocked down  
But I get up again  
Youre never going to  
Keep me down_

Mi despertador, comienza el ''adorado'' es que sufra en la escuela, pero la verdad es que no veo la hora de terminar el secundario e irme a Darmouth, alejarme de toda esta basura que llaman adolescencia, si, seguro te dirán que es la mejor edad pero cuando tienes sólo dos amigos y los demás alumnos te tratan como un fantasma y no te escuchan no es muy lindo.

-Aaaaaaahj ,¡por qué me despiertas!-chilló Alice, mi mejor amiga.

-Porque falta una hora para ir a la escuela, y hoy es dia de anuario- bufé.

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?¡¿POR QUE NO ME AVISASTE ANTES, NO TENEMOS TIEMPO?!- y de un salto se levantó de la cama y me empujó a la ducha, abrió la canilla y corrió a su habitación.

-Vamos Bella,no tenemos todo el día, dúchate rápido mientras elijo tu ropa para hoy.¡No tenemos tiempo para desayuno!-

- Pero..-

-Shh! ¡No discutas que ni para eso hay tiempo!¡Vamos,vamos, vamos 1,2,3,4, ducha ya!-

A veces no entiendo cómo. Pero Alice tiene una energía imposible de agotar, es decir, ¿qué persona corre , salta y grita a primera hora de la mañana?.

Luego de la ducha, apenas envolví mi cuerpo con una toalla Alice abrió mi puerta y me empujó fuera del baño. Me indicó su cama, donde estaba esa atrocidad que ella solía llamar ''ropa'', tomó una toalla y corrió nuevamente al bañé el conjunto y lo investigué.¿Que usaría Barbie Bella hoy? Una remera color azul oscuro (A/N: toda la ropa esta en mi profile) con un Jean Chupín (suelen decirle pitillo en algunos países) y unas chatitas California para mi gusto por supuesto, si fuese por mi un jean suelto con unas zapatillas y una remera lisa sería perfecto pero creeme, nunca discutas con Alice, la chica es un huracán.

Me vestí, ni siquiera alcancé a cepillar mi cabello cuando la vi correr dentro de la habitación,y tomar el secador para volver al baño y alguien golpeó la puerta.

-¿Puedo entrar?-escuché decir del otro lado.

-¿Esme? Si, ¡pasa!-contesté.

La puerta se abrió y vi a la madre de Alice entrar con una bandeja en la que había dos platos con waffles y vasos con jugo de naranja.

Esme era como mi segunda madre, la única se podría decir. Tenía el cabello corto, de un castaño claro y ojos color miel. Era hermosa, con solo verla sabias de donde había obtenido Alice esos genes.

-Les traje el desayuno, si mal no recuerdo las fotos del anuario son hoy y Alice ha tenido una semana bastante ocupada con la organización de la fiesta de Edward-dijo y con una sonrisa dejó la bandeja en la cama.

_Edward_, pensé.

_Oh Edward. _Edward Cullen era el medio hermano de Alice, de mi edad. Tenía el cabello como el bronce y ojos verdes. Era perfecto a simple vista: el chico deportista, capitán del equipo de vóleibol y el amor platónico de toda adolescente de la escuela. Pero claro, la primera impresión es la que cuenta ¿no? Incluso cuando llegas a conocer al ''verdadero'' Edward pensabas que era genial. Así fue conmigo. Él y yo fuimos mejores amigos durante nuestra infancia, nos conocimos en el jardín de infantes (A/N: Kínder) y fuimos inseparables hasta los 12 años. Recuerdo muy bien ese día: estábamos en su casa jugando al Twister con Alice y llegaron sus nuevos amigos. Inmediatamente se fue con ellos y me dijo que yo no le importaba y que era una estúpida entre otras cosas.

Edward es muy diferente a Alice, su media hermana. Tiene facciones muy finas, cabello corto y rebelde, de color negro y los ojos miel de Esme.

Carlisle Cullen, el padre de ambos, se separó de Elizabeth Masen, la madre de Edward, cuando ella estaba embarazada. Un mes después se casó con Esme y nueve meses después Alice vino al mundo.

-Muchas gracias Esme-sonreí. Luego salió de la habitación mientras que su hiperactiva hija corría fuera del baño con su ropa ya puesta, llevaba un vestidito corto blanco y lila con flores y unos leggings negros con chatitas a juego. Se sentó a mi lado y desayunamos juntas. Perdimos la cuenta del tiempo y salimos a las colegio quedaba a unos 5 km. Pero con una conductora que va a 160 km/h en plena ciudad debido a que nunca fue multada nunca llegarás tarde.

Estacionamos el Porsche de Alice y bajamos. Las puertas estaban abarrotadas por porristas que parloteaban entre ellas y miraban sus rubios y plásticos reflejos en sus espejos. Seguimos caminando por los pasillos hasta llegar al gimnasio, donde estaban todas las pancartas y el fotógrafo. Nos pusimos en la interminable fila y esperamos a por nuestro turno.

-¿Por qué tenemos que pasar por esto otra vez?-refunfuñé.

- ¡Ay! Te juro Bella, nunca te entenderé- contestó Alice- ¿no te gustaría tener un recuerdo de la secundaria?-

-Sí, no sabes cómo-dije-porque todos son tan amigables y cálidos. ¡Como Lauren y Jessica! y tu hermano ya que estamos…

-See, see-rodó sus ojos.

De repente un rubio, alto de ojos azules la tomó por la cintura. Alice saltó por la sorpresa y se volteó.

-Ohh, ¡Jazz!-abrazó a su novio y le dio un corto pero tierno beso.

-Hey Jasper-saludé con la mano.

-Bella...-dijo en respuesta.

-¡Siguiente! Jasper Hale-gritó el fotógrafo mientras sacudía sus brazos en el aire indicando que estaban cortos de tiempo. Jasper se dirigió allí mientras que un chico alto se levantaba del asiento y todas las muchachas de alrededor suspiraban en respuesta. Edward se dirigió a la salida donde estábamos las dos.

-Hey bro!-gritó mi queridísima amiga.

-Buen día Alice-contestó con su voz aterciopelada y apenas me dirigió la mirada.

Siguió caminando hasta las puertas del gimnasio y desapareció entre la multitud.

Todavía no entiendo como no arreglan sus asuntos pendientes- rodó sus ojos- ¡Uds. Dos harían una pareja adorable!

-Si, seguro-respondí. ¿Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen linda pareja? Como si él tan perfecto como es encajase conmigo y mi patosa apariencia. Si bien no tengo brackets (A/N: frenillos, aparatos bucales) o lentes, mi cabello castaño, ojos marrones y debilucho cuerpo dejan mucho que desear.

-Isabella Swan ¡por favor!-llamó el hombre desesperado. Me dirigí a la máquina de tortura, me senté.Puse mi mejor sonrisa de ''soy feliz cuando me fotografían'' o al menos eso pensé.

-¡Ja! ¿Pisaron a tu perro o que? Vamos Bells, puedes hacerlo mejor-gritaron por detrás. Trate de ignorar a Emmett y seguí ''sonriendo''.

-¡Vamos! Es la foto del anuario! no para pegar en la sección de fúnebres del periódico.-

-¡YA CALLATE!-salté de mi asiento y le mostré mi dedo corazón en respuesta. Pude sentir el flash rebotar en mi cara y me sonrojé. _Qué manera de recordar tu anteúltimo año de la secundaria Bella_ pensé.

-¿Podemos hacer otra?-pregunté cruzando mis dedos.

-No, no hay tiempo, me quedan cientos de estudiantes y tengo sólo una hora. Vamos niña ¡sal del asiento!-

Me dirigí donde Alice quién reía por lo sucedido pero no sin antes mirar con mi peor cara a mi queridísimo primo.

-¿Queee?, ¡me gané 20 dólares por eso! -dijo- Ouch! ¡Rose, no me pegues!-.

-Viste eso, es histórico. Ya quiero ver el anuario-comentó una chica a su compañera.

-¡Si!No eres la única-

Genial. No me gustaban las fotos, y menos esta. Odio ser el centro de atención y ahora era mi turno. No todos los días alguien sale gritando y haciendo gestos obscenos en el anuario.

_Que linda manera de empezar la semana Bella._

_

* * *

Diganme que les pareciò!  
_


	2. La Apuesta

Capitulo 2: La Apuesta

EPOV

Lunes, _genial._ 'Amigos' _genial._ Fotos, _genial._

Otro día más.

Estacioné mi preciado Volvo en el estacionamiento de la escuela en el típico lugar. Al fondo, junto a todos mis 'amigos'. Bajé y como siempre allí estaban todos con una lata de Coca Cola en mano cada uno. -_Como si eso tuviese Coca_ pensé- escuchando el último Cd de Flo Rida.

-Eeh, Eddie!-saludó Emmett. Si bien era uno más de los populares, él y Jasper eran mis únicos amigos verdaderos, a ellos no les importaba que fiesta abría el sábado o donde estaban las chicas más atractivas los fines de semana. Ni como pisotear a los demás demostrando que eres el mejor.

-¿Sabes que me llamo Edward no?-contesté. Odiaba que me pusieran apodos, ni Ed, Eddie, incluso Edwin para algunos.

-Sí, pero es me gusta ver tu cara cuando te llamo así- bromeó mi amigo mientras tomaba por la cintura a su novia Rosalie. Honestamente esa chica tiene una paciencia de oro. La verdad es que no es posible mantener una conversación seria con Emmett por más de cinco minutos.

-¡EDDIE!-escuché chillar. _Oh no_. Todavía no son las 9 de la mañana y ya me estoy quemando en el infierno- emocionado por las fotos de hoy ¿eh?- guiñó Lauren quién cotilleaba con sus amigas a unos metros.

-Definitivamente-mentí. Por suerte, siempre se me ha dado bien para eso. Y es que no puedo ser yo mismo con todos ellos, simplemente no lo aceptarían.

Porque yo no era el Edward que amaba el vóley, las fiestas y el alcohol y besarse con alguna porrista en algún rincón del colegio durante clases. Ese era él que todos creían conocer.

Yo era el Edward caballeroso, que amaba la música clásica, el piano y los libros. Lástima por mí, solo tres personas lo sabían además de mi familia: Emmett, Jasper, y _ella._

_Bella Swan_… si ella supiera como la extraño. Y como me arrepiento de haberla basureado años atrás. Pero es que en ese entonces no sabía cómo era esto. Sólo quería encajar. Y Bella no podía ayudarme con eso.

Qué ironía. Estaba desesperado por un poco de popularidad y ahora no sé como sacármela de encima. Soy un cobarde, lo admito. No puedo decirle que la necesito, no puedo hablarle. Es que no me da la cara. Y es que haría lo que fuese por poder dirigirle la palabra. _Cualquier cosa._

-Así que, Edward. Con Mike estuvimos pensando y quedamos en un trabajito. Hicimos una lista de las 'vírgenes virginales' de la escuela y…-dijo Brad Newton, uno del grupo. Entre el y Mike no se cual es peor, son como dos golden retriever. Rubios, pesados, babosos y si una chica linda les tira una pelota corren tras ella con tal de llevarlas a la cama.

-¿'Vírgenes virginales'?¿qué diablos es eso?-interrumpí.

-Ahh, una lista con las chicas que morirán vírgenes-

-Qué estupidez- murmuré y rodé mis ojos . Jasper rió por mi reacción y me dijo que iría a buscar a mi hermana.

-Bueno, como te decía te proponíamos algo-siguió Brad- te apostamos 500 dólares a que elijas a alguien de esta lista- me extendió un papel- y te acuestes con ella.

-¿500 dólares? ¿y qué sucede si no lo hago?-traté de mostrarme interesado, la verdad es que perder mi virginidad con alguien cualquiera y tomar la de una chica a la que ni conozco no es una idea muy interesante para mi.

-Bueno, sabemos de alguien que está desesperada por una noche contigo-continuó-el nombre Lauren Mallory te suena ¿no?-

Creo que mi cara se volvió pálida, miré en su dirección y gesticuló un beso.

-¡No! ¡Mira su cara!-bromeó Emmett- es tan obvio que aceptarás esa apuesta. Bueno chicos, debo irme. Todavía no vi a Rosie hoy ni molesté a mi prima. Los veo luego-.

Creo que la idea no tenía que ser meditada demasiado. Si bien no me llamaba la atención acostarme con cualquiera menos me gustaba la de pasar una noche con Lauren Mallory –a menos que quiera contagiarme de HIV, Gonorrea o algo por el estilo- y para colmo sólo los chicos sabían que todavía no había estado con nadie en ese sentido. Y aprovechaban cualquier momento para recordármelo. En especial Emmett. Decían que llegaría virgen a los 108 años.

Suspiré y miré la lista: Ángela Webber, Stephenie Meyer, Isabella Swan, Lisa Carson. ISABELLA SWAN. Creo que me volví de mármol.

-¿Algún nombre interesante?-preguntó Mike-recuerda que primero tendrás que hablarle y pasar tiempo con ella, mientras más querida se sienta peor será su reacción- tienes tiempo hasta tu cumpleaños.

Una chica, un mes. Podría hablarle sin que los demás me lo reprochen. Elegiría a Bella sin dudas. Encontraría la forma de evitar cumplir la apuesta. Pero es que mejor oportunidad que esta no tendría.

Volvería a hablar con Bella Swan a toda costa y le pediría perdón por todo.

_Al fin._


	3. ¿Qué diablos fue eso?

Capitulo 3: ¿Qué diablos fue eso?

BPOV

Faltaban 15 minutos para que tocara el timbre del almuerzo y había decidido saltearme mi clase con Emmett. El bochorno de la fotografía del anuario había sido lo bastante malo como para tener que aguantar las bromas de mi primo.

Emmett era alumno del último año. Su madre, Érica, era la hermana de Charlie y como su padre no lo había reconocido Emmett tomó su apellido materno: Swan. Era un chico extremadamente divertido e inmaduro, podía tener problemas o situaciones en las que una persona normal se estresara pero esa palabra no formaba parte de su vocabulario. Tenía el cabello corto y rizado, de un color casi negro y ojos como la miel, era bastante robusto y podía pasar como un luchador si se lo proponía. Incluso me sacaba dos cabezas en altura. A diferencia de sus inteligentes y _no_ materialistas-superficiales amigos –incluido Edward-, Emmett tenía un gran corazón.

Había decidido saltearme la clase de Historia: debido a la constante falta de atención de la profesora cualquier alumno hacía lo que quisiera y era el momento ideal para las bromas pesadas, en especial las de Emmett.

-Y en resumen se considera a William Shakespeare como uno de los máximos autores de la literatura debido a que…- dijo el profesor Patterson.

-Es como te dije, Sarah la encontró en la fiesta de Brad: ¡la chica se puso extensiones y le quedan re horrorosas! – murmuró Jessica a su amiga tan fuerte como para que el curso completo la oyera.

-¡Srita. Stanley! Por su conversación veo que le interesa mucho el tema. Ya que tiene ganas de compartir su opinión: ¿Puede decirme una de las principales obras del autor del que hable la clase entera? –indicó.

-Ehhh…-miró a su compañera.

-Habla de Jakespar- le susurro la chica.

Tuve que ahogar una risa por una cuestión de respeto ¡Suerte que Emmett no estaba aquí! Estaría rodando por el piso de la risa si lo hubiese escuchado, hasta él, fanático de la Xbox 360 y el Guitar Hero, sabía quién era Shakespeare o por lo menos el nombre de alguna de sus obras. _Oh no, Emmett_ pensé.

El profesor sacudió su pie y miró al tejado cruzado de brazos.

-Y bien... ¿Stanley?-

-¡Ah! Lo había olvidado. Eh, ¿El Fantasma de Canterville?- fue más una pregunta que una afirmación.

_Riiiiiing._

Todos saltaron de sus asientos, tomaron sus cosas y salieron disparando del salón incluyendo Jessica, quien no esperó por el regaño del profesor por su falta de atención en clase.

Al salir me encontré con Ángela esperándome en la puerta. Me dirigió una tímida sonrisa y me preguntó cómo iba mi día hasta ahora. Evitó el tema de la fotografía y me sentí muy agradecida por ello.

Nos dirigimos a la cafetería, compramos nuestra comida y buscamos por un lugar vacío, ya era un poco tarde por lo que sólo quedaba una mesa: la ocupaban dos chicos miembros del club de Astronomía, Algebra y quién sabe que más, se veían muy alegresstaba junto al depósito de basura que tenía bandejas plásticas con restos de comida desparramadas por el suelo. Incluso había una lata de Pepsi volteada en la mesa. _Genial_ pensé.

Seguí recorriendo con la vista el lugar en busca de una esperanza hasta que vi unos brazos agitarse en nuestra dirección. Ben Cheney, un chico de mi clase de inglés nos señalaba su mesa indicando que nos sentáramos junto a él y sus amigos.

Seguimos hasta el lugar y tomamos asiento: Ang junto a Ben, y yo junto a Eric Yorkie un chico al que había visto varias veces en Biología. Aparentemente el tema de conversación de hoy sería los gusanos, _puaj_, así que decidí recorrer la cafetería con la vista en busca de algo interesante. Pude ver a Alice a unas dos mesas de distancia-desde el comienzo de la secundaria no me sentaba con ella pues, compartía mesa con Edward- al instante me notó, sonrió y me saludó con la mano. Devolví el saludo y seguí recorriendo la mesa con la vista. Estaba junto a su novio Jasper por supuesto. A su derecha pude ver a Rosalie, la melliza de Jazz y novia de Emmett quién me daba la espalda. Junto a Jasper estaban Brad, Derek, Edward y Mike. Al notar éste último que los miraba cuchicheó algo que hizo a todos mirar en mi dirección y comenzar a reír. Salvo por el chico quién decía ser mi amigo años atrás. Rodó los ojos y me dirigió una sonrisa que pareció ser honesta. Gesticuló un hola y me guiñó.

_¿Qué diablos fue eso? _Me dije a mi misma. ¿Acaso Edward Cullen acababa de saludarme y guiñarme un ojo?


	4. El primer paso

Capítulo 4: El primer paso.

EPOV

Me había pasado toda la mañana pensando en esa infantil apuesta. ¿Cómo iba a hablarle a Bella como si nada y esperar una buena respuesta a cambio? La conocía lo bastante bien cómo para saber que no sería nada fácil. De por si Bella Swan no era una persona fácil, era sorprendentemente testaruda, no le gustaba llamar la atención y era una chica muy aplicada en cuanto a sus estudios. Esa era la principal razón por la que la había dejado de lado un par de años atrás. Anhelaba ser popular, quería ser reconocido por todos y que las chicas me quisieran. Pero la verdad es que no es tan lindo una vez que estabas adentro. Cada paso era vigilado por todos, siempre debías cuidar tu aspecto y andar con la gente correcta. Era como ser famoso: si no querías ser criticado debías hacer lo correcto.

Creo que una parte de mí siempre quiso eso: el ser reconocido. Pero en realidad casi nadie conocía al verdadero Edward. No me gustaban las fiestas, el vóley, y malgastar el tiempo bebiendo cerveza y conociendo chicas con la mentalidad de Jessica Stanley.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La hora de Física había pasado y ya estábamos en el almuerzo, nos dirigimos a la cafetería –Mike, Brad, Lauren y yo- y la encontramos relativamente llena, incluso nuestra mesa estaba ocupada por dos chicos miembros del club de Astronomía, Algebra y quién sabe qué más. Lauren se dirigió allí mientras se levantaba más la falda, le susurró algo al oído, uno de ellos corrió a la fila y compró una bandeja con comida para entregársela a Mallory y salir corriendo con su amigo y una sonrisa que atravesaba su cara de punta a punta. Los chicos se acercaron riendo y le preguntaron qué fue todo eso, ella sólo rodó sus ojos y dijo que lo convenció de dejar la mesa libre y pagar por su almuerzo. _Patético_ pensé.

''Estábamos'' hablando sobre lo que haríamos este fin de semana cuando los Newton saltaron con el tema de la apuesta.

-Así que… creemos que ya tienes una chica de la lista ¿o no?- dijo Brad.

-Bella Swan- contesté y miré en su dirección: pude verla mirar sobre mi mesa y saludar a Alice con una sonrisa. _Preciosa_ me dije.

-Hablando de ella, está mirando nuestra mesa-dijo Mike- seguramente a mí- susurró esto último.

Rodé los ojos en respuestas mientras los demás criticaban la apariencia de Bella y la miré. Pude verla observarme y le dirigí una sonrisa mientras le guiñaba un ojo y gesticulaba un ''Hola''. ¿Tenía que empezar por algún lado no?


	5. ¡A detención!

Capítulo 5: ¡A detención!

BPOV

Llegaba lo peor. Historia, con Emmett. Decidí saltearme la clase, por lo que al tocar el timbre decidí esconderme en el salón de Música. Sabía que estaría vacío: la profesora estaba de licencia y no habían encontrado un reemplazo aún. Estaba por abrir la puerta del salón cuando pude escuchar una suave melodía que provenía del interior. El piano comenzó a tocar las notas de una canción que amaba y conocía como la palma de mi mano. Era mi favorita.

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are_

_I had to find you  
Tell you I need you  
Tell you I've set you apart_

_Tell me your secrets  
And nurse me your questions  
Oh, let's go back to the start_

_Running in circles  
Coming up tails  
Heads on the science apart_

_Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard_

_Oh take me back to the start_

Era él. Edward estaba tocando el piano en el salón, por más que siempre había amado oírlo cantar y tocar el piano sabía que no debía quedarme a escuchar o correría peligro de que me descubran.

Con toda mi fuerza de voluntad me despegué de la puerta y atravesé el pasillo.

-¡SWAN!- gritaron detrás de mí.

Me di vuelta y encontré al Director Walters mirándome.

-¿Si?-pregunté tímidamente.

-¿Tiene algún permiso especial para no estar en clase a esta hora?-

Negué con la cabeza. Sabía que esto no era bueno, nunca me habían castigado ni tampoco quería que lo hicieran.

Walters tomó una libreta pequeña, anotó algo y me paso un papel azul.

-Entonces por favor diríjase a Detención después de clase- indicó – sabe ya usted que no puede retirarse de clase sin autorización previa-.

Me sonrojé é el papel y me dirigí a la biblioteca hasta esperar por la próxima clase.

EPOV

Decidí faltar a Química, ya sabía todo lo relacionado con este tema y hacía tiempo que no tocaba el piano. Me dirigí al salón de música, me senté en el piano y comencé a tocar la canción favorita de Bella.

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry_

_You don't know how lovely you are_

_I had to find you_

_Tell you I need you_

_Tell you I've set you apart_

_Tell me your secrets_

_And nurse me your questions_

_Oh, let's go back to the start_

_Running in circles_

_Coming up tails_

_Heads on the science apart_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_It's such a shame for us to part_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_No one ever said it would be this hard_

_Oh take me back to the start_

Continué cantando hasta que escuché gritar en el pasillo.

-¡SWAN!- inmediatamente reconocí esa voz como la del Director de la escuela. Decidí dejar de tocar para no llamar la atención y ver cómo, seguramente regañaban a Emmett por faltar a clase, pero para mi sorpresa pude ver sólo a Walters y a Bella en el pasillo quién después de ser reprimida por el director tomó un papel y se sonrojó.

_Que adorable._ Siempre encontré sus sonrojos así.

Bella dió la vuelta y yo sólo me quedé ahí mirando como ella seguía caminando mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en mi cara.

-¿ Y usted Señor Cullen? Digame por favor que tiene un buen argumento para no encontrarse en clase a estas horas- me dijo Walters.

- La verdad que no, lo lamento señor- contesté haciéndome cargo de mi irresponsabilidad.

- Entonces creo que deberá hacerle compañía a Isabella en Detención al finalizar la jornada- y me entregó un papelito similar al de Bella.

- Si es lo que corresponde así lo haré- dije y me dirigí al Volvo a esperar.

_Detención con Bella_. Sonreí ante la idea. Sonaba bastante bien para mí. Nunca me habían castigado antes, pero si la primera vez sería con Bella no podía ser malo… ¿o no?

* * *

_Hola a todos! Perdón por la actualización anterior, se que fue EXTREMADAMENTE CORTO, pero créanme que estoy trabajando en eso._

_Muchisimas gracias por leer, y dejar sus reviews! Un beso enorme, nos vemos la próxima._


	6. El club de los cinco

Capitulo 6: El club de los cinco.

EPOV.

Tocó el timbre de las tres y pude ver a todo el alumnado prácticamente tirarse de las ventanas para salir.

Ya era hora del castigo. La imagen de Bella y yo en una sala _completamente solos_ cruzó por mi mente y me encontré sonriendo nuevamente. ¿Qué sucedía conmigo? Nunca había sonreído tantas veces en un solo día, ni siquiera cuando a Emmett se le iba la mano con las copas y empezaba a decir más incoherencias que cuando estaba sobrio.

Fui a la sala de Detención, era similar a la biblioteca pero un poco más pequeña y con menos libros. Cuando entré estaba vacía, _Bella no tardaría en llegar _¿Por qué seguía pensando así?

Me senté de modo que podría verla de frente cuando entrase. Unos segundos después escuché un gritito y una fuerte risa proviniendo de la puerta. Emmett sin duda. Me pregunté que habría hecho.

-¡DÉJAME TRANQUILA!- ¿era de Bella esa voz?

-¿DÓNDE ESTÁ TU SENTIDO DEL HUMOR PRIMITA?- gritó Emmett.

De repente la puerta se abrió para mostrar a Bella con su peor cara de enfado y a Emmett con una pícara sonrisa. Bella recorrió la habitación con la mirada para encontrarme sólo a mí, la miré a los ojos y le sonreí, lo que provocó que se sonrojara y agachara la vista.

Tomaron asiento en la mesa que estaba detrás de la mía y la puerta se abrió nuevamente para mostrar a Alice y Rosalie, quienes eran escoltadas por Walters.

-Bien, veo que todos están aquí ahora. Espero que disfruten el castigo y los haga recapacitar por lo sucedido de hoy- dijo con suficiencia y salió nuevamente- Volveré enseguida-.

-¡ROSE! ¿Qué diablos hacen todos aquí?-chilló Emmett-¿Edward?¡¿Qué mier..?!

-¡SWAN, CUIDE EL VOCABULARIO!-pudimos escuchar al Director del otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Perdón Walty!-contestó Emmett.

-¡SWAN!-

-Bueno-bufó mi amigo.

No pasaron 30 segundos que Emmett volvió a abrir la boca.

-Ya, ¿qué hicieron los santitos para acabar aquí hoy?- esa pregunta recibió un golpe de parte de Rosalie en respuesta.

-Rose y yo nos íbamos de compras cuando Walters nos atrapó en el estacionamiento, incluso me confiscó el celular porque estaba leyendo un mensaje de texto mientras manejaba- confesó con un puchero mi hermana.

Emmett rió tan fuerte que recibió otro grito por parte del Director.

-Así que ¿Primita, a quién mataste para terminar aquí hoy?-preguntó a Bella, quién miró con cara de odio a su primo.

-Falté a Historia, no tenía ganas de verte- dijo secamente, lo que ocasionó otra risa de parte de Emmett y una reprimenda de Walters.

-¿Y tú Edward?-

-Lo mismo-

-Parece que la gente no anhelaba verme hoy- dijo con una ''cara triste''.

-Y tu Emmett, ¿sabes la razón por la que terminaste aquí el día de hoy?-pregunté a mi amigo.

-Esta vez sí, aunque el Director Walters me dijo que ya no necesitaba cometer alguna infracción. Dice que las puertas de Detención están abiertas para mí las 24 hs.-

Bella soltó una risita que me hizo sonreír. Era _tan_ adorable.

-¿Pero qué hiciste, Em?-preguntó Alice.

-Metí la cabeza de un chico en el inodoro porque dijo que los Jonas Brothers cantaban música para niñas- confesó sin vergüenza alguna y se encogió de hombros.

Eso ocasionó que todos nos riéramos fuertemente y el Director volvió y nos amenazó con castigarnos nuevamente mañana si no ''bajábamos los decibeles''.

Miré el reloj, todavía quedaban 2 horas y 45 minutos para irnos. Era ahora o nunca, tendría que hablar con ella.

BPOV

Ya era la hora de salida, había enviado un mensaje de texto a Alice hacia una media hora atrás para avisarle de mi castigo y no obtuve respuesta alguna. Me pregunté si le habría sucedido algo.

Llegué al salón y me paré en la puerta. _Bella Swan en Detención_ pensé. Me mordí el labio y me pregunté cómo sería allí dentro. Creo que estaba muy sumergida en mis pensamientos cuando sentí una ligera respiración sobre mi hombro.

-¡Boo!-gritaron en mi oído.

Chillé y salté en respuesta, giré sólo para encontrar a nada más ni nada menos que Emmett Swan riendo por el _gracioso_ chiste.

-¿Te perdiste Bells? ¿O quieres que te dé un tour por Detención? Conozco la sala como la palma de mi mano-bromeó.

-¿Acaso sabes cuál es la palma de la mano, Em?- le dije.

Me señaló el puño derecho y fingió pegarme una piña en mi cachete lo que ocasionó que me enfadara aún más.

-¡DÉJAME TRANQUILA!- le grité.

-¿DÓNDE ESTÁ TU SENTIDO DEL HUMOR PRIMITA?- gritó Emmett en respuesta.

Entré al salón con él siguiéndome los pasos para encontrar a Edward Cullen sentado allí. Cuando notó mi presencia me sonrió. Me sonrojé y aparté la mirada.

Tan sólo quedan tres horas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Esto es tan del ''Club de los cinco''!-chilló Alice.

Llevábamos 25 minutos aquí y ya me estaba muriendo. Para colmo creo que quedaré sonrojada de por vida: cada vez que miraba en dirección de Edward el no haría otra cosa que sonreírme.

En cuanto a Alice, no parecía tan molesta como yo. Era todo extraño en realidad, ¿por qué diablos estaban todos tan felices? Cada tanto miraría en dirección de mi amiga y la vería observando a Edward y a mí y guiñarme un ojo luego.

Éramos tan solo nosotros tres. Rosalie y Emmett habían decidido probar que tan espacioso era el armario de limpieza que estaba al fondo del salón. Varios minutos después de varias risas proviniendo de allí escuchamos un gritito. Al instante, vi a Rose correr desesperada y a un Emmett haciendo lo mismo pero con un trapeador en la mano y un balde **(A/N: cubo, son esos recipientes que se utilizan para limpiar y los cargas con agua) **amarillo cubriéndole la cabeza.

-¡UNA RATA, UNA RATA!- chilló Rosalie.

Alice se subió a la mesa con su amiga y empezaron a gritar desesperadas, y fueron seguidas por Emmett quien ni siquiera se molestó en dejar el trapeador y sacarse el balde de su cabeza. Seguido a esto comencé a reírme y Edward hizo lo mismo. Comenzamos a rodar por el piso de la risa ¡y era que no podíamos evitarlo! La imagen de Emmett saltando y gritando como una niña junto a su novia y su amiga era inolvidable.

Y no habíamos cesado de reír cuando las luces se apagaron.

-¿La luz?! ¿Qué sucedió?- gritó la novia de mi primo.

-Veamos si son las lámparas o es un apagón- dijo Edward y se dirigió a la computadora que estaba en el escritorio principal. Luego de varios intentos, ésta nunca encendió y llegamos a la conclusión de que la hipótesis era cierta.

-¡EMMETT! ¿Sería mucho pedir que te saques ese ''casco'' tuyo de la cabeza?- gruñó su novia.

-Es por una cuestión de seguridad Rose, quizá todos deban usar uno- contestó.

-La luz se cortó, no se está derrumbando el techo Emmett-siguió Alice- Además eso es muy antiestético-.

-Eso es verdad Alice, además me despeinaré si me pongo eso en la cabeza- continuó la rubia.

Mantuvimos la calma, después de todo era algo normal. No nos moriríamos sin electricidad.

Estaba cada uno en su lugar cuando escuchamos un ruido, provenía del conducto de ventilación del techo y era tan fuerte que daba la sensación de que este se vendría abajo.

-TERREMOTO, TERREMOTO, TERREMOTO- gritó el chico del casco- CUBRANSE, HAY MÁS BALDES EN EL ARMARIO.

Inmediatamente Alice corrió y apareció con más de ellos. Todos nos colocamos uno en la cabeza y el ruido cesó repentinamente.

-Falsa alarma, calculo- dijo Edward.

De repente escuchamos unos ruidos proviniendo por fuera de la puerta, fingiendo ser valiente Emmett corrió y se colocó junto a la puerta con el trapeador en mano.

Nos quedamos quietos esperando por su próximo movimiento. ¿Y si era verdad? Si había una mega rata fuera de la puerta esperando para comernos? Creo que mi cara se volvió pálida.

-¿Hey, estás bien?- me susurró Edward.

Tarde en ían pasado 5 años desde la última vez que me había hablado Edward Cullen.

-¿Eh? Si, sólo pensaba en la rata y su tamaño-susurré- ¿y qué si nos sucede algo..?

-NO, no permitiré que nada te pase Bella. Eso nunca ¿me entiendes?-

Miré sus ojos y pude ver que me decía la verdad. ¿Y desde cuando él me hablaba así? Mejor dicho, ¿desde cuándo el gran Edward Cullen me dirigía la palabra?

-No te preocupes, estaremos bien- y me abrazó.

Se sentía tan bien. Me sentí muy protegida frente al agarre de sus musculosos brazos y su dulce aroma, podía quedarme allí por siempre.

**EPOV.**

-¿Qué diablos haces Emmett?-preguntó Bella.

-Debe ser la rata, nos quiere comer y no voy a permitirlo- contestó muy seguro de sí mismo.

Giré para ver la reacción de Bella, ¿estaría asustada? Definitivamente, su rostro se volvió pálido.

-¿Hey, estás bien?- le susurré. Tardó en responder y me preocupé.

-¿Eh? Si, sólo pensaba en la rata y su tamaño-contestó- ¿y qué si nos sucede algo...?

La interrumpí. -NO, no permitiré que nada te pase Bella. Eso nunca ¿me entiendes?-No podía permitirme pensar en que algo malo le pasara. ¿Pero desde cuando yo me preocupaba así por ella?

-No te preocupes, estaremos bien- y no pude evitar abrazarla.

Y se sentía _tan_ bien. Era como si ella perteneciese a mis brazos. Y su olor, era a fresas. Un exquisito perfume.

**BPOV.**

Y yo seguía alegremente en los brazos de Edward cuando de repente la puerta se abrió.

¿Era la rata o…?

-¡AQUÍ TIENES MALDITA!-Emmett comenzó a pegarle al ser desconocido quién ya se encontraba en el piso siendo azotado con un trapeador-MUERETE DE UNA VEZ HIJA DE PU…

Las chicas saltaban en la mesa y alentaban al chico del trapeador. Parecían fanáticos en un partido de fútbol, de esos que se cuelgan del alambrado e insultan al referí. Creo que nunca escuché tantos insultos juntos. Y por una simple rata. ¿Pero era eso una rata?

-¡EMMETT! DEJA ESO IMBECIL!- gritó el ser. ¡Un momento! ¿desde cuándo las ratas hablan o tienen cabello rubio..- CABELLO RUBIO.

Emmett se quedó congelado. –Como sabes mi nombre?-preguntó.

-Porque te conozco- y se paró y miró a todos- ¿ y por qué todos tienen baldes en la cabeza?-

-¡Jazzy!-gritó Alice y corrió hacia Jasper a abrazarlo.

-Pensé que eras una rata-contestó el novio de Rosalie y se encogió de hombros.

-¿En serio Parezco una rata Emmett?-escupió Jasper.

-No- contestó el otro simplemente y se acercó a oler su cabeza- pero hueles como una- bromeó.

-¡Eso es mentira!- le mostró la lengua Alice, quién seguía en los brazos de su novio, ''el azotado''- Jazz huele hermoso-continuó- ¿Eww, Jasper en donde estuviste?-

-Bueno, primero me metí en la oficina de Walters a buscar un plano del colegio. Una vez que lo encontré busqué el conducto de ventilación más cercano a Detención, que de por cierto tenía más polvo que lo que te imaginas, y para finalizar vine a buscarlos para sacarlos de aquí y Emmett me golpea con un trapeador que huele a Hipoclorito de Sodio **(A/N: Lavandina, es un químico que se usa para limpieza y si mancha la ropa la deja amarillenta)**-dijo-¿y ahora que esperan para moverse? Walters está asaltando las conservadoras de la cafetería. ¡Vamos! Saldremos por la puerta principal, sólo está bloqueada por dentro.

Todos se sacaron los baldes de sus cabezas y me miraron curiosos.

-Eh, Bella, debemos irnos-me dijo Edward, quién tenía una sonrisa torcida en su cara.

-Lo siento- dije y agaché la cabeza. Podía sentir la sangre subiendo a mi cara.

Definitivamente, había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces me había sonrojado en un solo día.

_Hola!_

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews y los alertas (: es lindo saber que alguien lee y sigue tu historia,y como les dije! Estoy trabajando con el tema de los largos de los capítulos y creo que tuve un avance a comparación del ultimo._

_Nos vemos la próxima, un beso._


	7. Las 20 Preguntas

Capitulo 7: Las 20 preguntas

BPOV

Jasper nos aseguró que no había señales de Walters por lo que decidimos seguirlo. Todos iban alegres y contentos por poder salir mientras planeaban que hacer esta tarde. Sin embargo yo estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos acerca de aquel abrazo minutos atrás, creo que nunca antes me había sentido más cómoda en los brazos de alguien.

Llegamos al estacionamiento mientras lo demás se acomodaban en sus respectivos autos. Alice iría con Jasper en el Jeep de Emmett junto con Rosalie por lo que decidí caminar a casa. No quedaba tan lejos después de todo.

Comencé a caminar fuera del estacionamiento cuando sentí una bocina detrás. No volteé por miedo a que sea el Director.

-¡Bella! ¿Vas a caminar hasta el restaurant?-preguntó la voz aguda de mi amiga.

-En realidad iba a casa, Alice-contesté. _Como si sus amigos quisiesen ser vistos en público junto a Isabella Swan_.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no quieres ser vista con nosotros en público?-contestó mientras fruncía sus labios de forma que imitaba a un cachorrito. Ella sabía que me podía cuando hacía eso.

_Me parece que es al revés _pensé.

Antes de que pudiese decir algo ella levantó su dedo para interrumpirme.

-Ah, ya sé. Vienes con nosotros quieras o no pero en el Jeep no hay lugar para los cinco.-Emmett bufó-VERAS…-continuó a Alice, quién dirigía una mirada asesina al chico- CIERTA PERSONA ocupa DEMASIADO ESPACIO-terminó.

-¿Por qué no vas con Edward?-interrumpió Rosalie. ¿Acaso Rosalie Hale, capitana de porristas me había dirigido la palabra?

Miré en dirección del Volvo plateado que se encontraba a unos metros más atrás. Edward estaba recostado sobre la puerta del conductor y al escuchar lo que dijo Rosalie levantó la mirada y una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en su rostro. Incluso podría jurar que sus ojos se iluminaron.

-Eeem, bueno si a Edward no le molesta cre…-me interrumpieron.

-Sería genial, vamos Bella sube que juzgando por las nubes una gran lluvia se acerca-indicó el chico. Me encaminé hacia la puerta del copiloto y antes de abrirla Edward se me adelantó.

-No es correcto de un caballero dejar a una dama abrir su puerta- me dijo y sonrió.

-Parece que no se te han olvidado los modales que Esme te inculcó-comenté. Si bien Esme era sólo la esposa del padre de Edward, la muerte de Elizabeth tantos años atrás causó que el chico de cabello color bronce se mudase con los Cullen. Sin embargo, de todos los días que iba a la casa de Alice (7 veces por semana aproximadamente) rara vez me lo cruzaba. Había llegado a la conclusión de que él me evitaba.

-Bueno, fui criado para ser un caballero-continuó detrás de mí. Una vez que subí cerró la puerta y se dirigió al otro lado. Al cerrar su puerta pude sentir un olor dulce que provocó que una sonrisa tonta se dibujase en mi cara. Edward arrancó el vehículo y siguió al atestado Jeep, encendió la radio y sintonizó la emisora de clásicos. Claro de Luna estaba sonando.

-Así que...-empezó.

-¿Así que que …?-pregunté.

-¿Cómo te ha tratado la vida en estos últimos 5 años?-preguntó.

-Igual que siempre.-fue todo lo que dije.

-Ahá…-

-¿Y a ti?-por más que no quisiese entablar una conversación con él me pareció un poco descortés no preguntarlo.

-Lo mismo, hace un par de semanas envié solicitudes a varias universidades, espero que me acepten en..-

-¿Dartmouth?-dije. Cuando éramos más jóvenes solíamos decir que nos iríamos a Dartmouth. Él estudiaría medicina mientras que yo optaría por Literatura. Conseguiríamos un departamento cerca del campus y viviríamos allí los mejores años de nuestras vidas.

-Si- sonrió.- ¿tú también, no?-preguntó.

Reí en respuesta y él también. Unos minutos después el ambiente se volvió pesado con el silencio.

-¿Qué tal si jugamos a algo?-preguntó unos minutos luego. Lamentablemente la densa lluvia había empezado a caer y no pude evitar el mirar a través de la ventana y comenzar a deprimirme.

_Todo es tan verde_. Odiaba Forks, aunque haya nacido aquí nada podía comparar Phoenix, la ciudad donde vivía mi madre hace ya tantos años.

-¿Cómo qué?-

- Las 20 preguntas-

Suspiré y accedí.

-Así que… ¿Color favorito?- comenzó el mientras yo seguía mirando hacia afuera y el manejaba su Volvo que cada vez más se acercaba al embotellamiento. Si bien no hay muchos autos era muy frecuente ver camiones con carga y más hoy, con el terrible clima suelen cerrar los caminos.

-Marrón- contesté.

-Ahá… ¿Literatura o cine?-

-Literatura, por supuesto.-

-¿Forks o Phoenix?-

-Phoe… un momento, ¿para qué preguntas este tipo de cosas si ya lo sabes?-pregunté

-No lo sé, quizás habías cambiado con el tiempo.-

-No soy yo, quién cambió precisamente- le dije y lo miré a los ojos. Por su mirada parecía arrepentido.

No me contestó y se limitó a mirar el camino de ahí en más. A los pocos segundos debimos parar debido al embotellamiento. Pude ver el Jeep de Emmett unos metros más adelante frente a un camión de cerveza.

Pasó un rato y continuamos en silencio.

-De verás lo siento

* * *

Bella es que…-

-No, enserio, no debí haber sacado el tema así como así-

-No, tarde o temprano debía decirlo-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Qué lamento lo que te hice, dejarte de lado fue la cosa más inmadura que pude haber hecho. Eras mi amiga de verdad y te cambié por un poco de reconocimiento. Me siento como una basura- terminó.

-Está bien. No necesitas explicarme nada…-

-Si tengo, todavía me importas Bella y mucho- interrumpió cuando ''Beautiful World'' de Carolina Liar comenzó a sonar en la radio **(** **amo** esa canción).

Lo miré y él a mí. Comenzó a inclinarse hacia mi cada vez más y más hasta que estuvimos a 3 cm. De distancia. De repente cerró sus ojos al igual que yo y me besó…

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Si, insulten todo lo que quieran y Les pido mil disculpas por la tardanza, mi computadora tenia varios problemas y estaba en el técnico. Desafortunadamente, la unica PC a la que tenia acceso es a la de mi papá y no tenía la historia en el disco duro. Debo agregar, la escuela no me fue muy de ayuda y con todo el revuelo de la gripe A estaré un mes sin clases (:**

**Psto no termina ahí eh! Jajajaja, vale la pena sufrir (¿)**

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!  
UN BESO,**


	8. ¡Vístete!

Capítulo 8:

_**En el capítulo anterior**__:__ Lo miré y él a mí. Comenzó a inclinarse hacia mi cada vez más y más hasta que estuvimos a 3 cm. De distancia. De repente cerró sus ojos al igual que yo y me besó…_

…la frente.

Pude sentir sus cálidos labios en mi frente que luego se alejaron. Debí sonrojarme porque una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro.

Creo que estaba muy asimilada en mis pensamientos cuando sentí un golpe en la ventana detrás de mí, seguida por un chillido. Grité con todas mis fuerzas y me abalancé sobre Edward quién me abrazó. Luego giré para ver a un repulsivo ser con las manos y nariz pegadas al vidrio como si fuese un niño en el acuario de un zoológico. Sólo que este repulsivo ser se reía eufóricamente y estaba empapado. No podía ser nadie más ni nadie menos que…

-¡EMMETT!-gritamos Edward y yo.

-¿Pequeño susto eh?-bromeó- quería decirles que la policía no nos deja pasar por lo que volveremos a casa de los Cullen y comeremos unas pizzas o algo mientras vemos una película. Nos dijeron que apuremos el paso porque ya no se podrán transitar las calles- y con eso volvió corriendo a su Jeep.

Edward suspiró y siguió a Emmett una vez que tomó el camino correcto. No hablamos por el resto del viaje.

Llegamos a la casa – es una mansión para mi, pero bueno – y corrimos al interior para evitar mojarnos aunque fue en vano. Estábamos empapados de pies a cabeza. Las chicas acordamos tomar un baño cada una y Alice nos prestaría ropa seca, nos turnamos y mientras Alice tomaba su ducha caliente Rose buscó algo para ponerse al igual que yo. Finalmente ella optó por una camisa-vestido blanca y negra con unos leggings negros y yo por una simple camiseta naranja y unos jeans gastados. Estaba impresionada por el hecho de que Alice tuviese ropa normal en su closet, y de mi talle.

Esperé hasta que Alice saliese del baño ya vestida con una camiseta rosa que decía 'I Love My Boyfriend' y una minifalda de jean. La vi susurrar algo a Rosalie, quien luego me miró y rió maliciosamente. Continué hojeando algunas revistas sin darle importancia hasta que Rose terminase y me dirigí a la ducha. Una vez fuera me dirigí a la habitación y encontré a Alice. La chica estaba cerrando su closet (que era prácticamente una habitación) con llave. Pegó un papelito en la puerta y me indicó donde estaba la ropa que usaría. Me pregunté si eso tendría algo que ver con el susurro previo y si estaba relacionado conmigo. _No planean matarte Bella, no comiences a delirar_, me dije a mi misma.

Me dirigí a buscar la camiseta y los pantalones para encontrar en su lugar una camisa rosa y unos leggings negros. Demasiado ajustado para mi gusto.

Pensé en buscar algo más cómodo, me enfrentaría a Alice luego, cuando me vistiese como alguien normal, pero luego recordé lo que mi queridísima amiga había hecho, me dirigí a la puerta y leí:

_Bella,querida!_

_Ya sabes que soy buena prediciendo cosas, así como te puedo ver ahora con un berrinche (_A/N: enojo_) porque no estás de acuerdo con el hermoso conjunto que dejé a la vista. Se que estás insultándome pero no tienes escapatoria. Usarás eso y punto final._

_Yo también te quiero mucho. Y no insultes a mi madre, o a mi hermana porque como ya sabes no tengo una :(._

_Un beso y te esperamos abajo._

_Alice…_

_Y Rose…_

_Y Edward._

¿Y Edward? Claro, seguramente el habría participado en el `torturemos a Bella'.

Despues de mi discusión conmigo misma decidì ponerme el atuendo. Revolvì de arriba abajo la habitación hasta que encontré una bata de baño rosa con corazones. Como era de Alice me quedó corta de brazos y piernas pero eso era mejor que nada.

Bajè resignada y bufando.

¡Ay, Dios y María Santisima!- gritó una voz afeminada mientras yo descendía por las esculturales escaleras.

Pero por favor criatura de Dios, ¡cúbrete el cuerpo!- continuó Emmett, seguido por los silbidos de Rose y Alice, quién también me guiñó un ojo.

Si, podía sentir la sangre llegar a mis mejillas y el sonrojo apoderarse de ellas.

Al llegar abajo ya había tomado la decisión de correr hacia el baño y esconderme hasta que alguno de los habitantes de esta casa se dignara a devolverme MI ropa.

Pero en el camino al baño de la planta baja choque con algo duro mientras corría, a continuación pude sentir como mi cuerpo iba hacia el suelo atraído como un imán. Pensé que me partiría todos los dientes en el impacto, pero en lugar del piso duro y frio pude sentir unos abdominales increíblemente marcados.

_Oh, no_. Pensé.

Miré hacia delante con la poca dignidad que en mí quedaba y pude ver a una perfecta criatura de cabellos broncíneos y una sonrisa abrumadora. Sus ojos verdes me observaban con diversión.

- ¿Y, estás cómoda?-preguntó.

- ¿Mmhp?-

- Digo si estás cómoda –contestó aún, mientras yo no podía formular una sola oración.

- Creería yo que sí. ¡Mira la posición de sus manos Eddie!- dijo el más inteligente de todos los presentes- No quiere dejar de tocarte, hasta pareciera que quiere recorrerte con la lengua hasta… ¡OUCH!-

Rosalie, nadie más ni nadie menos, tomó una toalla del baño para pegarle a mi primo, quién salió corriendo y chillando como niña con la rubia atrás quién amenazaba con cortarle los testículos y dárselos de alimento a las palomas de la plaza. Pero mientras tanto yo seguía inmóvil e incapaz de emitir un sonido, aparentemente, sólo el tenía esa capacidad de deslumbrarme así, ¿pero desde cuándo?.

Miré al frente y pude verlo observarme con una expresión indescifrable, sus orbes verdes me hipnotizaron y no pude desviar la mirada. Continúe mirándolo por lo que parecieron horas cuando sentí que Rose me llamaba..

-Bella- dijo -¿ya terminaron o van a seguir así?-

Suspiré.

-Vamos, levántate no tenemos toda la noche-

-No puedo- susurré pero ella pareció escucharme porque se dirigió hacia donde estaba y me tomó por el brazo para luego ponerme de pie.

Edward se paró y tomó la remera seca que había dejado en el baño y se la puso, y sin siquiera mirarme a la cara se dirigió a la sala de estar donde estaban los demás.

Suspiré nuevamente y giré para ver a Rosalie de brazos cruzados y apoyada sobre el marco de la puerta.

-¿Qué fue eso?- susurró – estuvieron más de 15 minutos tirados en el piso del baño mirándose a los ojos como dos tortolitos en una de esas novelas baratas-

-Eso fue nada- respondí y me dirigí a la sala con los demás, seguida por la chica.

-¡Ya era hora! ¿Qué no ven qué tenemos hambre?-chilló mi amiga.

Rose tomó asiento frente a Emmett y le dirigió una mirada asesina que hizo que el chico se estremeciera y abriera los ojos. Ella tomó la toalla con la que lo había corrido previamente y la agitó como si fuese un látigo. Eso bastó para que la bestia de mi familia permaneciera en silencio por un par de minutos_. Increíble_, pensé.

-¿Y bien Jazz? ¿Qué ordenaste?- preguntó Ali luego de girar la cabeza para ver a su novio, quién venía con el teléfono en la mano y una expresión de confundido.

-Nada, las líneas telefónicas deben estar caídas- dijo –incluso intenté con mi celular pero no hay caso. Tendremos que cocinar nosotros aparentemente-agregó.

-Yo puedo hacerlo- agregué mientras me encogía de hombros.

-De ninguna forma- respondió Edward.- eres una huésped y te trataremos como tal-

-Es verdad- agregó su hermana.

-Emmett, tu cocinas- dijo el chico que me había negado trabajar.

-¡Qué! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Yo tampoco vivo con ustedes!-

-Porque no eres una dama-dijo Edward -Vamos hombre, ¿Qué nunca viste una cuchara? No seas tonto- continuó.

-¿Qué, ahora te pasaste para el otro bando, Edwarda?-siguió mi primo.

Escuche a Rose agitar la toalla, y no pasaron dos segundos en que Emmett se paró y se dirigió a la cocina.

-¡¿Qué quieren comer?!-gritó.

-¿Qué tal unas papas fritas con hamburguesas?- respondió Alice.

No, es verdad. ¡Esa chica es patética! Se cree que por pertenecer a una de las agencias de modelo más importantes de Washington es la reina- dijo Rosalie.

Todos reimos. Desde que la criatura de dos años se fue a prepararnos la comida empezamos hablando de tonterías y terminamos criticando a una persona que no nos simpatizaba a ninguno de nosotros: Tanya Denali, la reina de la secundaria de Forks.

Hablamos tanto, pero tanto que en un momento nos olvidamos quedamos sin tema de conversación e hicimos silencio.

Comencé a escuchar unas trompetas, imaginé que Emmett había encendido la televisión para no aburrirse mientras cocinaba.

_I left my job my boss my car and my home.  
I'm leaving for a destination I still don't know.  
Somewhere nobody must have duties at all.  
And if you like this you can follow me so let's go,  
Follow me,  
And let's go,  
To a place where belong and leave our troubles at home come with me,  
We can go... to a paradise of love and joy a Destination Unknown._

-ESE BASTARDO- dijo Rosalie y corrió a la cocina, con toalla en mano.

Nos miramos confundidos y corrimos tras la rubia, sin entender que sucedía.

-Emmett Swan, ¿Qué diablos estas mirando?-

Miré la pantalla, donde había un monton de modelos, vestidas con unas minifaldas extremadamente cortas y tacos negros, algunas tocaban la trompeta y otras una especie de tambor _(A/N: video en mi perfil.)_

Observé a mi primo mientras un hilo de baba salia de su boca, incluso tardó unos minutos en reaccionar a los reproches de su novia, comenzaron a discutir y al parecer él tenía prohibido mirar ese video.

El resto se reía a carcajadas (yo incluida) cuando Alice chilló.

-¡LA COCINAA! ¡SE ESTÁ QUEMANDO LA COMIDA!-

Edward corrió al garage seguido por Jasper y apareció con un extintor en mano cada uno, mientras Alice, Rosalie, Emmett (si, el fortachón que había acusado de feminista a Edward) y yo chillábamos desesperados.

Minutos después el fuego estaba apagado y por suerte estabamos todos bien, incluyendo los electrodomésticos, ollas y sartenes, a excepción de la comida.

Luego de una larga reprimenda a mi primo, varios insultos y latigazos con la toalla, cenamos Doritos con Coca-Cola y decidimos tomar un baño para quitarnos el olor a humo. Habíamos decidido no decir nada del 'incidente' por lo que el olor a humo no nos sería de gran ayuda para mantener el secreto ante Esme y Carlisle.

Las chicas nos dirigimos a la habitación de Alice para bañarnos, Rosalie primero, yo después y Alice por último.

Cada una eligió su ropa a excepción mía, que luego de una larga discusión con Alice sobre que usaría me dijo que la camiseta y el jean que había seleccionado un par de horas antes se había mudado a la basura, la chica me quería obligar a usar una especie de camisa floreada que se ajustaba a la cintura. A simple vista luciría genial en alguna de las chicas pero en mi figura quedaría espantosa, como la mayoría de la ropa femenina.

Rose salió del baño y se puso un top rosa muy ajustado que resaltaba su busto junto con un _chupin_ negro (A/N: creo que en otros países les llaman ''pantalones pitillos''- Ropa en mi perfil). Luego se dirigió abajo a controlar a Emmett en caso de que pusiera videos 'prohibidos' o decidiera prender fuego la casa nuevamente.

Ahora era mi turno para ducharme, me paré debajo del agua y deje que el agua caliente relajara mis musculos y que el shampoo desvaneciera el olor a humo de mi cabello.

Salí y vi el conjunto que mi amiga había elegido para mí, no había forma de que me pusiera eso, al menos la remera. Creo que podría lidiar con un short de jean, después de todo puedo sobrevivir a la clase de gimnasia, dónde es parte del reglamento usar un short azul, pero de ninguna manera me pondría esa camisa, no señor.

Todavía envuelta en una toalla pensé que hacer. Escuché a Jasper y Edward hablar algo detrás de la puerta, la palabra 'Halo' y 'Final Fantasy' se repitieron varias veces. Sentí escalofríos al recordar como Emmett me había obligado a jugar a esos juegos, en los que no entendía absolutamente nada. Unos minutos después, Jasper dijo que se iría a la sala a esperar que el terminase de ducharse. Era ahora o nunca.

-¿Edward?- dije a través de la puerta.

-¿Sucede algo, Bella?- preguntó con su voz aterciopelada.

-Ehh.. Queria saber si tu… si no tienes problema..Podrias prestarm-me al-g-go de rop-p-pa –susurré la última parte.

-¿Ropa?-dijo él, podía sentirlo sonreir del otro lado.

-S-si- dije- sólo una camisa porque las de Alice me quedan chicas- mentí.

-Si claro, espera un segundo- dijo él –

-¡ROSALIE!- gritó Jasper- ¡CREO QUE TU NOVIO ES GAY!-

Quise asomarme para ver de que hablaba pero recordé que no estaba vestida.

Minutos después volvió y tocó la puerta,me pregunté porque había tardado tanto en buscar una simple camiseta, la abrí y me pasó una camiseta azul, pero cuando me estiré a tomarla..

- ¡CULLEN, PIENSA RÁPIDO!- escuché la voz de Emmett y de repente la puerta se abrió. Pude saltar hacia atrás para evitar el golpe y caída, pero sin embargo la puerta se encontraba abierta con un Edward shockeado, un balón de fútbol americano en el piso y yo, Bella Swan, -empapada y envuelta solo con una toalla blanca que no llegaba mas allá de los muslos- y un sonrojo eterno.

**Edward POV.**

Allí estaba. La chica que había logrado que mi corazón latiera despacio y fuerte a la vez y que me provocaba un revoloteo de mariposas en el estómago. Era hermosa, y todavía no entiendo como no me había dado cuenta en todos estos años de eso y que una caída en el baño me abriera los ojos.

Estaba parada, con sus mejillas completamente coloradas y una toalla que cubría lo justo y necesario. Su cabello castaño todo despeinado y empapado cubría parte de su cara y hacía la imagen aún más adorable.

**Emmett POV.**

_Solamente tú, acércate a verme  
Solamente tú, porque me enloqueces  
Solamente tú, no me hagas esperar  
Contigo quiero estar  
Ser tuya nada más  
Solamente tú, oh_

_Ven conmigo, ven conmigo baby._

-Emmett, por el amor de Dios no me digas que estás cantando canciones de Taylor Swift de vuelta- se quejó mi cuñado a través de la puerta del baño.

-No canto canciones de Taylor Swift, Jasper!- contesté- 'Ven Conmigo' es de Christina Aguilera- agregué mientras me enjuagaba el cabello.

-¡Es lo mismo, cabeza de infante!-me gritó y pude sentir como cerraba la puerta de la habitación de Edward.

Continué cantando alegremente y salí del baño en busca de ropa.

Me puse unos pantalones de Edward que luego de varios intentos pude abrochar y una remera del mismo, pero cuando me agaché a buscar mis zapatillas pude sentir el clásico 'TRAC' de la ropa cuando se rompe.

Me giré para ver los boxers blancos con besitos que le había robado a Alice del lavadero mientras cocinaba. -Esa chica si que tenía ropa bonita. – y la camiseta rota. Me saqué la ropa y me probé varias camisetas más pero siempre el mismo resultado.

Luego de revolver todos los cajones y de romper cinco camisetas y tres pantalones encontré lo que parecía ser la única solución en una caja que decía 'BASURA INSERVIBLE' Las cortinas de Disney Princesas de Alice (eran de la época en que ibamos al jardín de infantes) y pensé que eso sería lo único que me quedaría. Junte un extremo con el otro y lo enganché con uno de los aros, la pasé por mi hombro derecho y la ajusté con un cinto elastizado de animal print que tenía un moño rosa que encontré también en la caja.

-¡Jasper!-grité- ya terminé de usar el baño, es tu turno bro- dije.

-Está bien, ahí voy- contestó. A lo lejos pude escuchar que hablaban de Final Fantasy, el mejor juego de la historia de Playstation.

Encendí la radio mientras pensaba que hacer hasta que todos terminasen.

_-Buenas noches Forks, esto es Washington Radio y les habla Richard Kramp, y ahora en medio de este temporal infernal les tengo algo divertido,¿ que les parece un poco de 'Right Said Fred' con 'Im too sexy for my shirt'?ahí va-_ Chillé de la emoción y corrí a tomar el frasco de _desodorante Axe _y comencé a cantar frente al espejo.

_I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me  
I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts  
And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan  
And I'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing  
I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk  
I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far  
And I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that  
I'm a model you know what I mean._

Giré a mi izquierda y vi a Jasper parado en la puerta con cara de 'acabo de ver un fantasma' estaba muy pálido. _Quizá se había descompuesto con los doritos,_ pensé.

-Hey, ¿Qué tal?-le pregunté.

-¡ROSALIE!- gritó y miró para otro lado- ¡CREO QUE TU NOVIO ES GAY!-

¿Gay? ¡Yo! Pfff… ¡si yo soy más macho que todos los hombres presentes en esta casa juntos!.

Tomé el balón de fútbol americano de Edward y comencé a correr a Jasper por haberme llamado _Heterosexual. _El rubio bajó las escaleras como un rayo y vi a Edward en la puerta de la habitación de Alice por lo que decidí jugarle una bromita.

-¡CULLEN, PIENSA RÁPIDO!- le grité y arroje el balón, pero éste en vez de golpear a Edward abrió la puerta.

Me dirigí a ver porque el necio se quedaba allí quieto y no había reaccionado al pelotazo, pero allí se encontraba Bella semi-desnuda.

-Isabella, ¡Santo Cielo!-grité- cubre tu cuerpo-.

Me saqué la toga de un tirón y la cubrí con ella.

Unos segundos escuché a Rosie discutir con su hermano.

-Él no es gay- dijo Rosie.

-Rosalie, el chico estaba vestido con una cortina de Barbie y cantaba ' Im too sexy' frente al espejo. ¿Qué tan masculino es eso, eh?- dijo Jazz.

- ¿'Im too sexy', Emmett? ¿¡Donde aprendió esa canción!? Es lo más est…-ambos se congelaron cuando llegaron a la puerta, Rosie con la toalla en la mano. Si, la imagen de Bella sin ropa les pareció inapropiada como a mí.

-¿Ves lo qué te digo, encima tiene boxers con besos, parecidos a los de Alice... ¡UN SEGUNDO!- me gritó- ¿POR QUÉ ESTÁS USANDO LA ROPA INTERIOR DE MI NOVIA!-

Y ahí se armó el griterio.

-Emmett, ¡sácate eso!- me dijo Rosalie, por lo que me bajé los boxers ahí mismo.

-¡¿Qué diablos haces con mi hermana y porque sabes que esa es su ropa interior?!-dijo Edward.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso, no ves que Emmett tiene ropa de mujer!-agregó el rubio.

-NO ME CAMBIES DE TEMA-

-QUE SEA AFEMINADO NO ES MI CULPA-

-EMMETT ¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS, VISTETE!-chillaron mi novia y mi prima a la vez, quién después de todo volvió a la vida.

Todos se callaron y me miraron. -¡Esto es el colmo, encima de gay, EXHIBICIONISTA!-gritó Jasper.

Escuché un grito por detrás y me gire completamente para ver a Alice, quién también solo tenía una toalla que cubría lo justo y necesario.

-¡No por favor tu también!-le dije, y me saque los boxers para intentar cubrir sus piernas.

-Emmett...-dijo- ¿Por qué estas desnudo y tienes mis boxers en la mano?-

-Es que…- contesté. Y escuché como se rompía un vaso o algo similar.

Todos miramos a quién estaba detrás de los chicos. Era Esme, la madre de Alice y Edward.

Creo que no pasó un segundo que la señora se desvaneció.

-¿Mamá!?- gritaron alice y Edward-

-¡Alice, quédate ahí! Y vistete- dijo jasper- nosotros la llevaremos a la cama- y señalo a Edward.

-Hey, yo quiero ayudar-dije.

-No Emmett, tu deberías hacer lo mismo que Alice- -Más vale que pienses en una explicación para Esme, si no quieres que te deje estéril- me amenazó Rosie.

¿Pensar? La última persona que me dijo que pensara fue el profesor de Matemática antes de el examen en tercer grado. Ese si que era difícil, todavía lo recuerdo.

_Flashback_

Juan tiene tres manzanas, y debe repartirlas entre seis personas, ¿cuánto le dará a cada uno?-

Respuesta: Dos.

Nota: Uno.

_Fin del flashback_

Y asi llegué a una conclusión.

Pensar no es bueno.

* * *

Perdón por la tardanza! Acá esta el capitulo 8. Tengo que admitir que me divertí mucho escribiendolo, las palabras salieron solas.

Gracias por los reviews, los alertas y los favoritos.!

Un beso, Camila (:


End file.
